Various methods have been proposed to mount magnetron anode vanes to an anode cylinder with superior accuracy.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of mounting a plurality of anode vanes to an anode cylinder with high accuracy by use of a jig fitting to the anode cylinder and storing the plurality of anode vanes in a radial manner and another jig in which a pin is press-fitted into a center space defined by the plurality of anode vanes.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of forming areas for locking a plurality of anode vanes to an inner peripheral surface of an anode cylinder, thereby enhancing accuracy of mounting positions of the anode vanes.